In FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional compact disk (CD) box, which consists of a seat 1a and a top cover 2a. The top cover 2a is provided at a center with an upward projected hollow column 22a, which has in inner diameter just large enough for receiving an upper end of a central post 11a upward extended from a center of the seat 1a. The top cover 2a is provided along a lower rim with three equally spaced lugs 21a, and the seat 1a is correspondingly provided near and along an outer periphery thereof with three equally spaced retaining members 12a, each of which defines a retaining space 121a for receiving and engaging with one lug 21a, so that a plurality of CDs 3a can be stacked on the seat 1a around the central post 11a and the top cover 2a can be locked to the seat 1a via engagement of the lugs 21a with the retaining members 12a to thereby package and seal the CDs 3a in a box formed from the engaged seat 1a and top cover 2a. Since the top cover 2a could not be locked to the seat 1a through automated operation, a relatively higher cost is required to package and seal the CDs 3a in the conventional CD box. Meanwhile, the conventional CD box provides less ideal protection to the CDs 3a stored therein.